


A different kind of trust

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill this prompt on tumblr: I really want to see you do a one shot where Rumlow has to shoot Rollins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of trust

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all mistakes are mine.  
> I do not own the characters.   
> This gave me a sad :c

Jack knows, he doesn't know how, but he does. He doesn't say anything though, just goes along with it. The agent hasn't done much with his life and he hopes that maybe, just maybe, Rumlow will remember him fondly. Sentimental fool. 

His green eyes stay fixed on Rumlow’s as he pushes him down onto bed and as usual he makes a cocky quip about getting to top and he’s refused. Jack just smiles, even if it is a little sad. Rumlow’s hands hesitate for a second, before he pulls off his belt. He knows he knows and he’s grateful the other man trusts him to do it right. 

They fuck like they always do, but Jack might bite a little harder, sink his nails a little deeper. Rumlow’s going to wear his marks long after the other man’s gone.

After when they’ve both cum, moaning each others names like a prayer, Jack goes to the bathroom, pushing his hair back into place as he waits. Rumlow comes in behind him and Jack closes his eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath a he sinks to his knees. He knows his partner will make it quick, make it painless. 

"I love you, Brock."  
"I know, Jack."

And he pulls the trigger. 

Mission complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
